doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dialogzitate (Love
ST 02 EP 11: Liebe und Monster * Rose: (weit entfernt.) „DOCTOR! DOCTOR VORSICH! DOCTOR komm Schnell!“ --- * Elton: „Ihr könnt es euch nicht vorstellen. Die Maschine des Doctors, das schönste Geräusch der Welt. War nicht das erste mal das ich dem Doctor begegnet bin. (...)“ --- * Elton: '''„(...)Da hat alles angefangen. Da hab ich den '''Doctor zum ersten mal gesehen.“ --- * Ursula Blake: „Sein Name ist der Doctor.“ --- * Elton: ''' „(...)Und dann war's soweit ich traf den '''Doctor. Und mir wurde alles klar.“ --- * Ursula Blake: „Sein Name ist der Doctor.“ Elton: „''Doctor Wer?“ --- * '''Ursula: ' „Oh es gibt ein paar von uns. Den Innern Kreis. Und wir erforschen alles was den Doctor angeht.“ (Elton rückt näher heran.) Elton: „Ich hab ihn gesehen. Den Doctor. Ich schwör's dir als ich ein Kind war hab ich ihn gesehen. Bei mir zu hause, im Wohnzimmer.“ --- *'Elton' (Off.) „So hab ich Ursula kennengelernt. Dank dem Doctor. Wie sich rausstellte hatten wir die selben Sides gelesen. Sie wohnte sogar in meiner Nähe und war ne'n super Kumpel. Die arme Ursula.“ (...) * Elton: „Aber wie sie sagte, es gab da so ne' kleine Community. Die Auserwählten. Und jeder konnte irgendwas über den Doctor erzählen. (...)“ (...) * Mr. Colin Skinner: „...ist der Doctor kein Mann, sondern eine viel zahl von Archetypen es ist überdeutlich...“ (...) * Bridget: „...All diese unterschiedlichen Doctoren kommen und gehen. Aber der einzige konstante Faktor ist diese nachgebaute Notrufzelle. Sie zieht sich wie ein roter Faden durch die Jahrhunderte.“ --- * (Bliss enthüllt eine bizarre Statue die wie ein der Stützbalken der Tardis aussieht.) Bliss: „Ich habe versucht, alles in eine Form zu fassen was der Doctor für uns verkörpert. Was er ist, und was er nicht ist. Was er Symbolisieren könnte, und was er symbolisieren sollte. Und... was er... niemals schaffen wird zu- symbolisieren. Das war mein Ziel.“ --- * Elton: „Von da an trafen wir uns jede Woche. Und redeten ein bisschen über den Doctor. Aber irgendwann hat Bridget zu kochen angefangen.“ --- * Elton: „Entschuldigung, nehmen sie's mir nicht übel aber.... Wer sind sie?“ --- * (Als Mr. Kennedy ein Video auf seinem Laptop zeigt.) Ursula: „Das ist der Doctor!“ --- * Victor Kennedy: '''„Das ist der Klang seines Raumschiffes. Hausaufgaben. Dank der '''Torchwood-Akten können wir alle alten Datenbanken in einem neuen Licht betrachten. Wir können jetzt ein Detailtieres Profil des Doctors erstellen. Jeder von euch bekommt Aufgaben von mir. Ich hätte gern... Achtung! (Skinner will nach einer Mappe greifen die Kennedy in der Hand hält.) Vorsicht die Exeme. Diese Aufgaben werden erledigt. Und wir treffen uns nächste Woche zur Selben Zeit. Dann sind wir einen Schritt weiter um den Doctor zu fangen. (laut.) Sitzt doch nicht so da, Abmarsch!“ --- * Elton: „Das ist das was wir immer wollten. Den Doctor finden.“ --- * Elton: (Off.) „Eins mussten wir zugeben. Er hatte recht. Seine Methoden waren wesentlich ausgefeilter als unsere. Wir hatten das Gefühl dem Doctor näher und näher zu kommen.“ * Victor Kennedy: '„Ist registriert. Ursula Blake... beweist das sie... eine Kämpfernatur ist. (''laut.) Weiter geht’s. Wir ändern unsere Taktik und gehen anders an die Sache ran. Wenn wir die Wahrheit über den Doctor herausfinden wollen. Dann müssen wir erst jemand anderen Suchen. ''Sie''.“ (''Rose.)'' (...) *'Victor Kennedy: '„Über die Begleiterin des Doctors steht seltsamerweise nichts in der Torchwood-'Datenbank'. Anscheinend wurden die Daten gelöscht. Durch das sogenannte Böser Wolf Virus. Alles was wir haben sind diese Fotos. Das sind die beweise aus erster Hand. Elton!“ Elton: „Äh, sie spricht wie eine von hier. Die Frau ist aus London. Mit Sicherheit.“ Victor Kennedy: '''„Wir durchkämmen alle Viertel. Wir schwärmen aus, jeder mit einem Foto. Irgendeiner wird sie identifizieren.“ '''Bridget: „Aber, in London leben doch Millionen. Ich meine ich suche meine Tochter schon seit Jahren.“ Victor Kennedy: '„Bridget! Keine persönlichen Einwände ja? Ich will nicht berührt werden. Physisch und psychisch nicht. (''laut.) Ich danke ihnen aber dazu ist keine Zeit. Blutende Herzen raus auf die Straße! Und findet sie schnell. Geht! Los, Abmarsch.“ (Schnitt. Elton in einer Menschenmenge.) '''Elton: (Off.) „Was blieb uns übrig. Wir machten uns an das unmögliche. Durchkämmten die Hauptstraßen. Suchten eine unbekannte in einer Großstadt. Jagden in einer Metropole voller verlorener Seelen einem Gesicht nach. Versuchten die eine unter 10 Millionen zu finden.“ Alte Frau: „Oh Das ist Rose Tyler die wohnt gleich da drüben. Backnellhaus Nummer 48. Ihre Mutter ist Jackie Tyler. Ne' nette Familie. Bisschen durchgedreht.“ --- * (Elton versucht Jackie Tyler auszuhorchen.) Elton: (Off.) „Für solche Fälle war ich gewappnet. Victor Kennedy's Unterricht umfasst nämlich auch Grundtechniken. In Sachen Observation und Spionage. Schritt Eins: An die Zielperson ran pirschen. Ein Thema finden um mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen. Aber wie sollte ich das anstellen. Wie?“ Jackie: „Hallo mein Junge, wollen sie mir ein Pfund für Zwei Fünfzig geben? Hm“ Elton: „Oh ja kann ich.“ (Gibt ihr das Wechselgeld.) Jackie: „Stark, Danke.“ (Schüttelt ihm die Hand.) Elton: (Off.) „Schritt Zwei: Ohne Verdacht zu erwecken. Sich mit der Zielperson bekannt machen.“ Jackie: „Mein Name ist Jackie, nur so nebenbei.“ Elton: „Ähm, Elton.“ Jackie: „Ohh! Elton's gibt’s hier nicht viele.“ Elton: „Nein.“ Jackie: „Außer dem einen.“ (Sie lacht.) Elton: (Off.) „Schritt Drei: Sich mit einem Witz oder einem Humorvollen Spruch einschmeicheln.“ Jackie: „Ich sag dir was Elton. Ich weiß doch so gut wie nichts von dir, und trotzdem kennst du schon mein Hösschen.“ (Lacht.) Elton: (Off.) „Schritt Vier: Sich auf Raffinierte Art und Weise Zugang zu der Wohnung der Zielperson verschaffen.“ Jackie: „Weißt du ich bin nur hier. Weil meine Waschmaschine nicht geht. Du reparierst nicht zufällig kaputte Haushaltsgeräte oder?“ --- * Victor Kennedy: „'''''Fantastisch! Oh ich könnte sie küssen. Das geht natürlich nicht wegen der Ekzeme.“ --- * Jackie: ' „Das ist nicht wichtig. Tut mir Leid. Besser du gehst jetzt.“ --- * (''Als Jackie mit dem Foto von Rose aus seiner Jacke konfrontiert.) 'Elton: „'Ich bin kein Perversling oder so. Ich bin auch nicht hinter ihr her. Ich wollte den '''Doctor finden.“ ---(...)--- * Elton: „Aber Jackie ich wollte den Doctor nur mal treffen.“ --- * Elton: '„ Wer kann ihr (''Bridget.) das schon verübeln? Es tut mit Leid Victor. Aber sie müssen allein weitersuchen, denn ich mach dieses Spiel nicht mehr länger mit. GENAU WIE SIE MISTER SKINNER! Und was dich angeht Ursula, du kommst mit mir. Wir gehen in den Goldenen Drachen und Essen was Chinesisches.“ ---(...)--- * 'Victor: '„Sie können jetzt nicht gehen. Dann werden sie nie erfahren was er wollte. '''Der Doctor. Sie werden nie erfahren was er vor all diesen Jahren von ihnen wollte.“ --- * (Nachdem sich Victor als Außerirdische Lebensform geoutet hat.) Abzorbaloff: „Aber sei schmecken so köstlich. Denk doch nur mal an den Doctor, oh wird der lecker sein. All seine Erfahrungen all sein wissen. Um an ihn ran zukommen wer ich sogar Jackie Tyler absorbieren ohne Hemmungen!“ --- * (Der Doctor und Rose kommen Elton zu Hilfe.) Doctor: „Da will sie jemand sprechen.“ Rose: „Sie haben meine Mom beleidigt!“ Elton: „Ein, Absorbier-Wesen hat's grade auf mich abgesehen und... sie gehen auf mich los?“ Rose: „Niemand beleidigt meine Mom.“ (...) Abzorbaloff: „Endlich! Das Größte Festessen aller Zeiten der Doctor!“ --- Abzorbaloff: „Nein! Den ich erwarte das sie sich ergeben Doctor. Ansonsten wer ich ihn töten. Ich habe alles über sie gelesen. Ich habe sie studiert. Sie sind Leidenschaftlich, und nett. Sie lassen keine Unschuldigen Menschen sterben. Ich werde ihn absorbieren. Außer sie tun was ich sage und ergeben sich.“ (Rose sieht den Doctor an. Dieser kratzt sich nachdenklich am Ohr.) Doctor: „Nett?... schon möglich, und leidenschaftlich das hoffe ich aber Verwechsel das nicht mit Freundlichkeit. Mach... was du willst.“ (Rose und Elton sehen ihn überrascht an.) Abzorbaloff: „Ich werde ihn töten Doctor.“ Doctor: „Nur zu.“ (Der Abzorbaloff schaut unsicher, besinnt sich.) Abzorbaloff: „Dann fang ich jetzt an.“ Doctor: „Aber pass auf den die anderen könnten was dagegen haben.“ Abzorbaloff: „Die Anderen? Ursula: ''' „Er hat Recht. '''Der Doctor hat Recht. Wir lassen das nicht zu. Oh Mister Skinner, Bridget, ziehen sie!“ Abzorbaloff: „Neiin!“ --- * Elton: „Und das war's. Na ja fast. Den der Doctor hatte noch was zu erzählen.“ --- * Doctor: „Damals war ein Schatten in eurem Haus. Ein Lebender Schatten. Der in der Dunkelheit hauste. Ein Elementarschatten der aus den Howling Holes entflohen war. Ich hab ihn aufgehalten aber, ich kam zu spät um sie (Etlons Mutter.) zu retten. Tut mir sehr Leid.“ --- * (Elton über sein Erlebnis mit dem Doctor.) Elton: „(...)Der Doctor ist sicher was besonderes. Wenn ich so überlege, dann war das die Schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Ich war Mitglied, eines Außergewöhnlichen Teams. (Einspielung der LINDA-Band.) Leider wurde es zerstört. Das ist nicht seine Schuld. Vielleicht passiert das wenn man dem Doctor begegnet. Auch wenn's nur für ne' Sekunde ist. Ich denk da auch an Rose und Jackie... und wie lange es noch dauert bis sie dafür bezahlen müssen.“ (...) Elton: „Oh ja. Den der Doctor hat gesagt er könne noch eine letzte Sache tun. Mit seinem Zauberstab.“ ---(...)--- * Elton: '''„Und dann... ich war am Boden zerstört. Hat mich '''der Doctor ein letztes mal gerettet.“ Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 28 (Dialoge)